familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Marianne Dillow
Correspondence 19:58, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Edwin Conway, Sr. Correct Death Date that married Martha Eltonhead. Va. Col. Abstracts, Lancaster Co., Va. p. 11.. Lancaster Court Session 14 March 1660/61. Minute Book, p. 141, Com. of Administration on the Est. of MR. EDWIN CONNOWAY, Eltonhead Conway married Henry Thacker, Sr.DEC'D to HENRY CORBYN. (Edited copy of email exchange, early May 2009: Date: Feb 13, 2015 A line to Henry III, King of England of England is also proven as well as Edward I, King Of England by Douglas Richardson who has written , "Plantagenet Ancestry" and a set of volumes entitled , "Royal Ancestry." Edward I, King of England married Eleanor of Castile Elizabeth of England married Humphrey de Bohun, 4th Earl of Hereford and Essex William de Bohun, 1st Earl of Northampton married Elizabeth Badlesmere Elizabeth de Bohun married Richard Fitzalan, 10th Earl of Arundel Elizabeth Fitzalan married Sir Robert Goushill Joan Goushill married Thomas Stanley, 1st Baron Stanley Carherine Stanley married Sir John Savage, died 1495 Dulcia (Alice) Savage married Sir Henry Bold Maud Bold married Thomas Gerard Jennett Garard married Richard Eltonhead William Eltonhead married Anne Bowers Richard Eltonhead married Ann Sutton Martha Eltonhead married Edwin Conway, Sr. Henry III of England m. Eleanor de Providence Edmund Crouchback m. Blanche d'Artois Henry Plantagenet of Leicester m. Maude de Chaworth Eleanor of Castile m. Richard Arundel/FitzAlan 10th Earl of Arundel Richard Arundel /FitzAlan, 11th Earl of Arundel m. Elizabeth Bohun Elizabeth Arundel/FitzAlan m. Sir Robert Goushill Joan Goushill m. Thomas Stanley Catherine Stanley m. John Savage, died 1495 Dulcia (Alice) Savage m. Sir Henry Bold Maud Bold m. Thomas Gerrard Jennett Gerrard m. Richard Eltonhead William Eltonhead m. Anne Bowers Richard Eltonhead m. Anne Sutton Martha Eltonhead m. Edwin Conway, Sr .. came to Virginia Marianne Dillow On Fri, 5/8/09, Robin-P wrote: From: Robin-P Subject: Re: Genealogy Wikia - from Eltonheads to Daniels To: mdillow31 at verizon.net Date: Friday, May 8, 2009, 10:25 AM Hello again, Marianne. Some of us have been tinkering with your ancestors' pages so that most of them are now in standard form with info pages that display basic data and children and siblings and ahnentafel almost automatically. Most of them also have, below the automatic table of children, the additional paragraphs you added with the children's details and marriages. Comprehensive pages linking together nicely. Now some questions so that we can tie up a few loose ends. 1 Which one of the children of Vivion Daniel (1726-1803) and his cousin's daughter Elizabeth Vivion is your direct ancestor? I'll create an info page, etc, for him or her - although if it's Vivion (b 1765) I've already done it. And I'd be happy to add his or her children to the page. 2 You say at one point that John Vivion II (1681-1727) and his wife Elizabeth are your 5th-great-grandparents. His sister Margaret was one, but her son married John's grand-daughter (as mentioned above). Is there another, shorter, line from you to John that you haven't put on the site or shall I just treat that "5th" as an understandable error? 3 You may have confused Martha Thacker (b 1701) (daughter of Henry Jr.), who married Rice Curtis in 1723, with her aunt Martha (daughter of Henry Sr.), who married Thomas Hickman in 1683 and became an Obama ancestress. On at least one page you said Martha married Rice then Hickman. Maybe another very understandable confusion helped by the similar names? 4 What year do you and your best advisers think was the birth year of Martha Eltonhead? The Web offers at least five different years. We can obviously discount "1678" but the other four may be possible. If she was married in 1640 or even 1642 (producing Edwin Jr. in 1644), birth in 1628 (or even 1625?) seems wholly or somewhat unlikely, which leaves one of the earlier mentioned years as the most likely. There will be more questions later (e.g. President Madison's ancestry), but the above will help us firm up your direct ancestors and Obama's. Kind regards Mr Robin Forlonge Patterson, 88 Motuhara Road, Plimmerton, Porirua City 5026, New Zealand Member of NZ Society of Genealogists since 1974 http://wc.rootsweb.com/~robinp And see http://genealogy.wikia.com/ a free cooperative MediaWiki site, and my easy introduction to it at http://squidoo.com/Genealogy-Wiki. Marianne's reply Hi Robin, In answer to your questions; 1 Descent from Vivion Daniel I descend from Vivion Daniel (1726-1803) and Elizabeth Vivion (bef1737-bef1798)'s child but I don't want to post anything else on that as that is getting too close to my parents and myself which I don't want on the internet because of safe guarding identities. I don't want to add anything beyond this point on the internet. 2 Relationship to John Vivion II I descend from two children of John Vivion II (1681-1722) and Elizabeth Thacker (1694-1732). (Elizabeth Thacker is the daughter of Henry Thacker, Jr and Elizabeth Payne and.... Henry Thacker, Jr is the son of Henry Thacker, Sr and Eltonhead Conway (c1646-1689).) John Vivion II and Elizabeth Thacker's two children who both are my grandparents: #John Vivion III (1714-aft1791), my grandfather, born 10 Aug 1714 Old Christ Church, Middlesex Co., Va. died after 1791 in Fayette Co., Ky. He married Jane Smith (1715-1804). #Margaret Vivion (1684-1727), my grandmother and John Vivion III's sister, married James Daniel (c1680-1748), He was born Abt 1680-1748, Middlesex Co., Va. and son of Capt. William Daniel and Jochabed unknown. 3 Martha Thacker (two of) Martha Thacker is the sister of my grandfather Henry Thacker, Jr. I thought she married Rice Curtis but could be wrong on that but I do know for a fact that she married Thomas Hickman that goes to Barack Obama. That much is fact. Hickman is right and that Martha is a sister to my Henry Thacker, Jr. Please don't confuse her with the other Martha Thacker. 4 Martha Eltonhead's birth date I have as Martha Eltonhead's birth date : 26 Sep 1628 in Eltonhead, Lancashire England. President James Madison comes through my Conway line :Edwin Conway, Sr and Martha Eltonhead :Edwin Conway, Jr and Elizabeth Thornton :Col. Edwin Conway and Ann Ball :Francis Conway and Rebecca Caltett :Eleanor Rose Conway and James Madison, Sr. :Pres. James Madison and Dorothea Payne Todd. Sorry but I don't have time to look up the dates. You can find them on the internet. :Best Wishes, :Marianne Dillow Robin's ideas for response 1 Fair enough, no more said here about which child was a great-grandparent of one of M's grandparents 2 Sorry, M, you have confused them. Margaret who married James Daniel in 1704 was born 1684 and was a sister, not possibly a daughter, of John Vivion II (1681-1722) (both were children of John Vivion I (c1655-1705) and Margaret Smith (c1655-?). Even if she had been John II's daughter, John would still be only 6th-great, not 5th-great. 3 Indeed. I'm not confusing them now, but M did confuse them as I stated. See http://genealogy.wikia.com/index.php?title=Eltonhead_Conway_(c1646-1689)&oldid=230831, a page that was pure Dillow (with no other editors at that time) and said "Martha Thacker married Rice Curtis and her second marriage to Thomas Hickman. This line is the grandparents of Pres. Barack Obama." 4 OK, 1628 is the currently-shown birth year. Married at about 12 or 14. Children when aged about 14 and about 16. Not impossible. President Madison's purported ancestry can indeed be found on the internet. Not all versions agree with M's. For example, the National Society of Madison Family Descendants has Francis the son, not the grandson, of Edwin Conway, Jr. See new "Madison line" section below. Marianne's ancestry 3rd-great-grandparent 1. (unspecified, born 1760 to 1780) 4th-great-grandparents :2. Vivion Daniel (1726-1803) :3. Elizabeth Vivion (bef1737-bef1798) 5th-great-grandparents :4. James Daniel (c1680-1748) :5. Margaret Vivion (1684-1727) :6. John Vivion III (1714-aft1791) :7. Jane Smith (1715-1804) 6th-great-grandparents :8. Capt. William Daniel :9. Jochabed Unknown :10. John Vivion I (c1655-1705) :11. Margaret Smith (c1655-?) :12. John Vivion II (1681-1722) (son of "10.", brother of "5.") :13. Elizabeth Thacker (1694-1732) :14. John Smith (c1690-) :15. Ann Smith? 7th-great-grandparents :16. Unknown Daniel? :17. :20. Unknown Vivion? :21. :22. John Smith (c1630) or Alexander Smith?? :23. Margaret Unknown :24. =10. :25. =11. :26. Henry Thacker, Jr. (1663-1708) :27. Elizabeth Payne (c1670-) :28. Unknown Smith? :29. 8th-great-grandparents :32. Unknown Daniel? :40. Unknown Vivion? :44. Unknown Smith? :48-51 = 20-23 :52. Henry Thacker, Sr. (c1632-aft1672) :53. Eltonhead Conway (c1646-1689) :54. John Payne, Jr. :55. Anne Walker (bef1651-c1685) :56. Unknown Smith? :57. 9th-great-grandparents :104. Unknown Thacker? :105. :106. Edwin Conway (c1610-c1674) :107. Martha Eltonhead (1628-1689) :108. John Payne, Sr.? :109. :110. John Walker (-1669) :111. Unknown Madison line As we now have another contributor interested in James Madison, we need some firming-up. :Edwin Conway (c1610-c1674) and Martha Eltonhead (1628-1689) :Edwin Conway (1644-c1698) and Elizabeth Thornton :Col. Edwin Conway (c1691-1763) and Ann Ball --- the Society does not have this line in its chain; nor does WARGS ancestry of Obama at note 14182 :Francis Conway and Rebecca Catlett :Eleanor Rose (Nelly) Conway (1731-1829)‎‎ and James Madison, Sr. :Pres. James Madison and Dolley Todd. From Edwin Jr to Nelly is 87 years. Two generations (just Francis between) averaging 43.5 years or (on Marianne's table) three averaging 29: either is quite feasible, with three being more likely. Marianne's birth date for the Colonel is 1691, which allows Francis to be about 1711 for two generations times 20 years. However, my first web hit makes it 1581 but makes him a brother of Francis (b1596) and says Francis's wife Rebecca Catlett was born about 1700 and they were married in 1717 (Oct 20). Quite reasonable for a 1731 birth for Nelly. ***LATER: woops, that site says that Edwin and Francis each had a daughter Eleanor Rose Nelly Conway (with the same birthday in successive years and exactly the same death date) who married James MADISON son of Ambrose MADISON and Frances TAYLOR (on dates about 4 years apart) and produced a President; so: that website won't be on the recommended list. One web site says the Col had a daughter Milicent Conway (1727-1748), who married Col James Gordon (1714-1768). Probably no relevance to this question but I've written to its manager. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC). :Reply from the above-mentioned site manager says he's descended from Col James Gordon (1714-1768) and second wife, and has no more info about Edwin. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:44, July 6, 2010 (UTC) William Davis of Culpeper County Hello, are you the Marianne Dillow who is descended from William Davis of Fayette County, Kentucky? If so, I'm hoping to discuss your supposition that William Davis of Fayette was the same as William Davis of Culpeper County, Virginia. To me it seems more likely that William of Culpeper (whose wife appears to have been Sarah Graves) was the same as William Davis of Pittsylvania County, whose daughter Sarah (my ancestor) named a son Graves. William disappeared from Culpeper after selling his land in December 1778, and he bought land in Pittsylvania County three months later in March 1779. I hope you'll consider the evidence that I've put together. You might notice a hole in my argument that I've overlooked. I've put a lot of it online at this webpage: http://www.wikitree.com/wiki/Davis-19677 . You can contact me through that page. --John Schmeeckle